Light-emitting diode (LED) and photovoltaic (PV) devices are two common types of optoelectronic devices. Thermal management and assembly of optoelectronic systems, such as systems including LED and PV devices, may be considered when evaluating such systems for fabrication and deployment. For example, systems of devices with electrical contacts exclusively on the back side of an optoelectronic die (e.g., with an optical interface on front side of the die) is one area ripe for improvements in thermal management and assembly. Challenges for the fabrication and deployment of such systems include a possible need for a low resistance thermal path between the optoelectronic die and a heat sink, as well as a robust electrical isolation of operating voltages. In order to facilitate high volume manufacturing, design concepts and assembly techniques that are based on continuous processing may also be a consideration.